-REWRITING- One Huge Mistake
by A Goddess Of The Sea
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity made a huge mistake. One that will cost Usagi's life, and reawaken a forgotten Senshi. (Rated T for language and blood, you have been warned!
1. Far Too Long

A/N: OI! HAI! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Actually, I probably have it coming for not updating in such a long time... Scratch that, I _do_ have it coming! So I was reading my stories one fateful night. I read this story first and I face palmed. The plot went _way _too fast! Seriously! Facebook changes its layout very quickly, but this story's plot goes even faster! So, I'm rewriting this story. I hope this makes everyone feel a bit better!

**Disclaimer: Can't own Sailor Moon. Wish I could, but I can't.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Far Too Long**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!**

_"We can defeat all enemies if we use this!" Kage exclaimed as he held up the dark scepter. It was medium sized, dark purple, with a new moon at the top of it. It radiated horrible singles from it. Neo Queen Serenity shook her head._

_"That is too cruel to use." She stood up from her throne after hearing what the scepter did. "We will make sure Crystal Tokyo stays safe, and that terrible scepter will not help us." She frowned. Kage narrowed his eyes. The lights of Crystal Tokyo radiated Neo Queen Serenity's beautiful, yet stern face._

_"My Queen, this can eradicate our enemies!" Kage exclaimed again. "We'll never have another attack on the city again!"_

_"And rather have madness corrupt this beautiful city, spreading like a wild fire to this enchanting world?!" Neo Queen Serenity growled. "The very idea is maddening! To tear one's soul from its body and rip it apart?!"_

_"It may seem cruel, but if you-"_

_"I'm sorry, Kage, but I cannot allow such a terrible thing to continue. Destroy it." Neo Queen Serenity ordered, but still had sympathy in her eyes. She know he tried his best, but his ideas were maddening. Sick. Something the city didn't need._

_"As you wish, My Queen..." Kage mumbled. He left the room, making sure to slam the door for good measure. He gripped the scepter and gritted his teeth. "She makes me so mad!" He growled. "I know, I'll make it so she never existed! She's resisted my ideas of the future for too long!" He stood up and walked away, an evil smile painted on his face..._

* * *

"Sailor Moon! Look out!" Sailor Mercury shouted. Sailor Moon narrowly avoided the fast steel ball. She gritted her teeth and jumped to Sailor Jupiter's side. Sailor Jupiter closed her eyes and concentrated on her attack.

A Youma was spotted in the park. It was a bit hard to fight in the park, as benches would block the way to safety, or fountains could block the finishing attack, dragging the seemingly endless fight on. It also didn't help how some of the people wanted to watch the fight, and often got in the way. Yes, some people were that insane.

"_Jupiter Oak Evolution!_" Sailor Jupiter opened her eyes and unleashed her attack against the Youma.

_"Eeto Block of Yarn!_ OHOHOHOHO!~" The Youma laughed. Everyone covered their ears to protect them from the obnoxious laugh. Jupiter's attack met with the Youma's attac, causing them clash in the, then disappear. Eeto, the Youma, laughed again. The Youma was made out of steel, and had purple yarn for her hair. Eeto danced around. "More! More! More! OHOHOHOHO~!"

"I swear, she could destroy the universe with just her laugh!" Sailor Mars cursed, opening one eye. She jumped in front of the Youma and concentrated her powers. "_Mars Flame Sniper!_" Mars shot her attack at Eeto's hair. Eeto screamed when her hair caught on fire, thanks to the attack. Eeto jumped up and down as she tried to put the bright, hot flames out.

"What have you done?!" She shrieked. Sailor Mars smirked.

"I figured you needed a new hair style, so I gave you one!" Mars taunted.

Eeto growled as her eyes turned red. "You'll pay for this! _Spinning Mace_!" Eeto morphed her arm into a mace and charged against Sailor Mars. Eeto jumped in the air and spun around. She was about to throw the mace, but Sailor Venus stopped her.

"_Venus Love Me Chain_!" Sailor Venus shot her chain. The golden heart-shaped chain wrapped itself around Eeto's mace, which brought her down to the hard ground. Eeto lifted up her head and spit out some dirt. Sailor Venus held her down using the chain. "Sailor Moon! Finish her!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon grinned. She closed her eyes. She summoned her scepter. "_Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!_" The attack sped through the air like a bullet and hit Eeto straight on the heart. Eeto scream in pain.

"Nooo!" She cried, before disappearing. Sailor Moon wiped the sweat off her brow when the Youma disappeared.

Everything was well in the city. After Galaxia, there wasn't much trouble. A few Youma here and there, but nothing more.

"I can hear police sirens!" Sailor Mercury announced. "We should get going!" Everyone else nodded in agreement. They quickly ran off from the scene.

* * *

"I wonder when Usagi-chan will arrive?" Chibiusa sighed as she watched the TV in her home. "She promised she would take me to the carnival today." She rested her chin in her hands, looking up at the ceiling. Chibiusa sighed once more before looking at the poster she took.

_The Wondrosity Carnival!_

_Staying For One Whole Week!_

_Opened from 7-11 Cotton Candy,_

_Roller Coatsers, Clowns, And Much More To Be Seen!_

_Come On By, Before It's Too Late!_

"Cotton candy _does _sound really good!" Chibiusa licked her lips. She could already taste the sweet flavor of the cotton candy, she could already feel the stickiness on her fingers. She sighed in bliss and closed her eyes.

"Chibiusa! I'm here!" Usagi announced as she walked into her house, slamming the door. Chibiusa, startled, fell off the couch. "Chibiusa! Chibiusa! Chi- Chibiusa! Why are you on the floor? We don't have time for that!" Usagi exclaimed as she helped Chibiusa up.

"I wouldn't be on the floor if you didn't startle me!" Chibiusa snapped, snatching her hand away from Usagi. "Where were you! I've been waiting for an hour!"

"I was busy with something else." Usagi answered as she crossed her arms. The doorbell rang. "Oh! That must be Mamo-chan!" Usagi's face lit up like a bright ligh, eyes full of happiness. She dashed towards the door, nearly ripping the door off when she opened the door. "Mamo-chan, you made it!"

Mamoru held out a bouquet of beautiful red roses, wrapped up in a white paper. "Are you ready?" He smiled a heart warming smile.

"Yes!" Chibiusa pushed Usagi into the coat hangers, taking her spot instead. "Lets go!" She grabbed the confused Mamoru's hand. Usagi stood up and grabed Chibiusa.

"What was that for?!" She exlcaimed.

Chibiusa turned around. "You were in my spot." And so, the usual argument began.

Mamoru sighed. "We'll be late to the showing if we don't get moving." He reminded. Usagi and Chibiusa stopped fighting and turned around.

"Hai! Lets go!" They both cheered at the same time, each taking one of Mamoru's hand and leading him down the path to the carnival.

* * *

They had spent hours having fun at the carnival. They saw an animal show, rode a roller coaster, played games, and ate some funnel cake.

"That was so much fun!" Chibiusa laughed. They were walking away from the carnival when Chibiusa's teddy bear prize was dropped. It rolled down the steep hill and next to a small tree. "I'll get it!" Chibiusa slid down the dirty hill and stopped in front of the tree. She kneeled down to pick it up, when something caught her eye. She looked closer and saw a... large flea? Suddenly, the flea opened it's red eyes and jumped towards Chibiusa. It bit her before disappearing.

"Ow! You stupid flea! That-" Chibiusa stopped shouting, and instead picked up the teddy bear, her face eomotionless. She turned around and walked up the hill, a bad aura surrounded her, her red eyes just a bit darker. She grinned evilly. "It seems this girl I've attached myself to will be very useful in the future." Once Chibiusa reached Mamoru, she grabbed his hand. _And besides,_ She thought as she walked. _Controlling Neo Queen Serenity's own daughter will help me in the future. I never liked being a flea, anyways._

* * *

A/N: Tada! This opening chapter is a lot different than the first chapter. I'm sorry if I confused you all. This actually took a long time to make, considering I had to check to make sure everything was alright. It doesn't show Kage and his friends, but we'll get to that eventually. Don't worry about it. R&R!


	2. On With Revenge

A/N: BOOM! WE HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER~! Are you excited? I'm excited! You're not? Oh...okay ): Welp, thanks to everyone who wrote their opinions about the story so far, be it good or bad. I will try to make this story better! Even though I will most likely fail...

* * *

**Disclaimer: Babes, we've been over this twice already! I can't own Sailor Moon! As hard as I try, I can't own it...yet. *Insert evil laugh***

**Chapter 2**

**On With Revenge!**

"Jira~!" Panara whined. "Why can't we kill her yet?" She started to poke the agitated Jira in the cheek. "You're the one who comes up with those genius plans! C'mon! Think of something~!" Jira turned to her and growled, telling her to _back off_. Panara sighed and laid down on a large grey rock. Panara wore blue ripped shorts. She had a long electric green belt tied around her chest as a shirt. It showed off her large cleavage. "I'm so bored! Kage is off checking out the city, and you're reading some boring old books!" Long, wavy bright orange hair flowed over her magenta eyes.

"Then go explore the swamp!" Jira hissed, clearly annoyed by Panara's constant whines and rants. "It's right by the shed, so go explore it!" He blew his dark blue hair out of his green eyes. "Besides, if you keep annoying me, we'll never be able to kill off the Bitch Queen."

"Fine, I'll go explore the swamp." Panara groaned and stood up, brushing some dirt off. An old, dilapidated shed wasn't the best hide out to stay, but at least it wasn't very suspicious. The shed was located at Turtle Swamps, a swamp land located a few hundred miles from the cities. Panara opened the splintered wooden door and stepped out to the swamp.

The smell smelt worse than a rotting dead boy, the water was an ugly green, thick, yucky, and full of old garbage. Panara covered her mouth to keep her from throwing up disgusting barf. She was about to turn back, but then noticed something shiny. She sacrificed her boots to attempt to obtain the shiny thing. Getting closer, she discovered it was only a tin can. Panara would have turned around...if she wasn't stuck.

"JIRA!"

* * *

"No fair! That was mine!" Makoto whined. The Arcade was always the best place to go after school was over, if you didn't have any studying to do. Couples would have dates here, strangers would become friends. The Arcade was meant for everyone, especially the high-schoolers! "Minako-chan! Don't steal any more of my points!"

"This is my game! I can steal all the points I need!" Minako stuck her tongue out at Makoto, which made Makoto stick her tongue out at Minako, too. _Sailor V _was one of the bests games in the Arcade. No, scratch that, it was one of the best games _ever!_ It was also Minako's favorite game, of course.

"So? You should be nice and let your friend win!"

"Or maybe, you two could stop playing that and go back to studying?" Ami suggested as she walked over to them. "We _are _supposed to be helping Usagi-chan study, after all." She reminded. Minako looked up at her and frowned.

''But, we already studied! Ami-chan, do you only think of studying? Studying hurts the brain, you know." Minako nodded confidently. Makoto shot Minako's player down while she wasn't looking. "No~!" Minako whined. "No fair! I want a rematch! You shot me while I wasn't looking, so that doesn't count!" Minako crossed her arms. Makoto giggled.

"It's your own fault you weren't looking!" She giggled. Ami hit a button, which turned off the game.

"Come on! It's time to study!" She announced. Minako and Makoto groaned, which only made Ami giggle more. "I know you all don't like to study, but if you don't, you'll never get into collage, and you'll never get a job! Studying pays off so much more in life than sitting down and playing video games." Ami proclaimed.

"Ami-chan, you think too much." Minako groaned, but reluctantly got up and walked towards the struggling Usagi.

"How do you figure this out?" Usagi mumbled as she stared at her homework. "Ami-chan, I don't get this! Help me~!" Ami sighed, but smiled, and sat down next to Usagi and began to help her with her "hard" homework. "Oh! Now I get it!" Usagi nervously laughed. Ami sweat dropped. _Sure you did..._ Ami thought.

"I'm already done," Minako said, "so there's no need for me to stay here! I'll just go and continue playing _Sailor V!" _She grinned. Makoto grabbed Minako and shook her head.

"Usagi-chan needs our help, we can't just leave her!" Makoto scolded. Minako whimpered and sat down.

"But, I wanna play- Is it raining outside?" Minako bolted to the window. When you're bored, even a simple fly becomes interesting. "Strange weather for a fall day." She murmured. "Ami-chan, isn't this strange?" She pointed at the sky. "Look at the sky! It's grey! Usually, over here, the skies are clear, but today, the sky isn't!"

"That is a little strange. It isn't supposed to be cloudy today. In fact, the weather man said it would be the sunniest day of the week." Usagi leaned her chin on her hand. "Maybe he was wrong? But then again, maybe something.." She shook her head. "No, everything's been at peace."

"Usagi-chan..." Ami sighed as she looked over Usagi's answers. "Almost all of these are wrong..."

"Do we have to do this again?"

"Yes, we have to do this again..."

* * *

"Kage! It's about time you've returned!" Jira exclaimed as he put his violet colored book down. "I know you were scoping out the city, but damn, that took too long!" He growled. He turned another lamp on, but it didn't improve the lighting much. Te shed wasn't very big; It held only a small wooden desk, a large, grey rock, and three sleeping bags. The floor was made of grass, with bugs crawling on the grass on the time. It was utterly disgusting, to say the least.

"Sorry, but the city is very big, and it's so big!" Kage sat down on his sleeping bag. 'I would have gotten here sooner if _someone _just shut their mouth!" He snapped and glared at Panara..or, at least he would have. It seemed the bratty Panara was not in the shed. "Hey, where's the brat Panara?"

"Oh, she's stuck outside." Jira chuckled. "Revenge is sweet." His green eyes glowed a bright red for a few moments, but then returned to their pine dark green. "Anyways, what did you find? Did you see where the Bitch Queen is hiding? I sure hope you did." Jira turned around, put on some classes, and began writing on a notebook and paper.

"Yeah, I did." Kage took out a picture. "That's where she lives. We'll strike soon, don't worry. We'll kill her, and the New Moon Rebels will rise up again!" He grinned.

"Kage?! Is that you?!" Panara shouted from outside. "Get me out of here! Jira isn't helping me because he's a total, complete douche!" Panara shrieked. Kage sighed and got up.

"Do I have to help her?"

"Yeah, you do..."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, there isn't much happening in this chapter. Sorry! It's not gonna be like last time where this humongous thing happens. Fuck no! I'm going to go at a nice pace. I will try to update soon! Promise! It''s going to be a little harder, now that school has started. My schedule is different this year, so that also may not help.. a lot. And yes, my classes are different, obviously, but now the times have been rearranged. A class that may have been fifty-two minutes long is now fifty-nine minutes long. I also start earlier, and get out earlier, so I'm going to be a little..._frazzled. _Sorry guys!


	3. Revenge is Best Served Cold

A/N: Heeey everyone! It's time for another story! Er, chapter, but you get the drift! For those who haven't read the title, and the first two chapters. Trust me, everything will make more sense.

**Disclaimer: I can't own Sailor Moon. If I did, everyone would probably hate the show..that's probably not a good sign...**

**Chapter 3**

**Revenge is Best Served Cold**

"I got a call back from the Agency." Jira announced. Panara stopped bouncing her lime green ball and looked up. Kage stopped tracing his finger on his horrible, corrupted staff and looked to Jira. "They said we have to take it slow. Small Lady may recognize us if we move on right away." Before Panara could groan, Jira held up his hand. "But, they say we can do as much destruction as we wish. It will confuse the Senshi, so they wouldn't be able to focus on one thing." He grinned the devil's grin.

"I didn't think I could last long with destroying something, and now, I can!" Panara squealed. "Oh! What will I wear when I destroy everything? Hmm, maybe I can wear this! Or..." Panara kept on rambling about what to wear when she destroys the city. Jira and Kage sweat dropped.

"Is that all she thinks of?" Kage groaned. "That's all girls ever think of! Clothes! Lets buy this! Oh, what should I wear?!" Kage scratched his head with both of his hands furiously. "It's so damn annoying!"

"You guys don't have to worry about looking good, you never will!" Panara snapped and crossed her arms. She leaned against the large grey rock. "Honestly, men don't care about what they look like! Looks _always _come first!"

"I disagree with you." Jira disagreed as he straightened his books up. "Brains over looks. Looking good will not help you when you need to rewire a bomb. You wouldn't even look good if it blew up." He blew the dust off of his advanced books. "The knowledge of Earth comes quite handy on the job, but you wouldn't know that." Kage sneezed.

"Fools!" He scoffed and pointed to himself with his left hand, his other had on his hip. "Brawns win in the end! What if you're stuck under a rock, and you need to get up? You can't do that with looks, or brains!" He flexed his left arm confidently. His veins popped out as his muscle toned arm grew larger. "That's why brawns win in the end!"

Panara scoffed and turned around. "Men don't understand anything about women!"

"You're right," Kage chuckled, "men don't."

* * *

"The sky still doesn't look too good." Artemis looked up at the sky in worry. The sky had turned worse from before. The sky looked like a blizzard could come at any moment and freeze you to death, or maybe a rain storm could come and make you drown in the heavy rain. Everyone was distressed about the weather. Scientists had no clue what was going on. It was just...happening. But why?

_Why _is _it happening__? _Artemis continued to walk home. After chatting with Luna about the current situation, Artemis stopped by the bakery. He and the baker lady were such good friends now, considering Artemis saw her on the way home every day. Artemis held a small, white bag of fresh chocolate truffles in his mouth. He jumped over a small fence and walked into Minako's house.

He walked up to her room and set the truffles down. "Minako! I grabbed some truffles on the way home!" He announced, but then noticed Minako wasn't paying attention. In fact, she wasn't even awake. She was sleeping. Artemis fell over. In a time of worry, Minako is sleeping?! He jumped up on her desk and sat down in front of her head.

"Then again," Artemis muttered, "I think everyone needs a good rest, for now." Artemis yawned and curled up next to Minako. "I'll just rest my eyes, and then I'll wake up and.." Artemis fell asleep before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

"Kage, are we there yet?" Panara whined. They were flying for hours. If it wasn't for the expert technology they used that cloaked them, they would have been seen by now. Jira was writing and flying at the same time, which wasn't very easy to do. The page would keep hitting his face, or Jira would hit a tree. Every time Jira hit a tree, Panara and Kage would burst into tears of laughter. Much to Jira's annoyance, it happened quite often.

"No, we're not there yet." Kage wiped a small tear from his eye, thanks to Jira hitting yet _another _tree. Sometimes, that boy doesn't listen to well. "We should be in about an hour or so. Then, we can do as much destruction as we wish." Kage flew a little faster. Oh, he could almost already hear the screams of pure fear, a sweet melody to him. Panara frowned as she tried to fix her hair.

"I hate my hair." She grumbled and released her pony tail. "It _never _listens to me, ever! I tried to tell it to listen to me this morning." Panara squeezed her fists indignantly. "I wanna look good when I kill everyone, but nope!" Panara flew in a circle. "Honestly, no one ever listens to me." She closed her eyes and took a large breath. She could already smell the mouth watering fries, and the sweet and exotic smell of spices radiated from somewhere nearby. They were close. "I think we're almost there!"

"I hope so!" Jira avoided another tree after he put his journal away. The journal contained vast knowledge of the human race. He found this race quite peculiar out of all the others he had seen. But, he would never associate with them. They may be interesting, but they were as dumb as a rock. You could put a asflam-giorbot in front of their face, wave it around, or even smack them with it, and they would have no clue what it was. Indeed, humans were very stupid.

Kage grinned as soon as he saw the city beneath him. They had reached Tokyo, much to their pleasure. Panara's hands glowed a dark energy, her eyes turned black.

"_Midnight Streak!" _A bolt of red lightning bolted out of her hands and hit a hot dog stand. The hot dog stand immediately set on fire, which caused many of the surrounding people to scream in fright. Parents grabbed their children and ran the other way, but Jira stopped them. He uncloaked himself and floated in front of a parent and child.

"_Shrieking Thunder!" _He opened his mouth. A loud, ear piercing sonic scream zoomed out of his mouth. The parent dropped to his knees, while his crying baby shrieked and cried. Kage flew over to a tall, healthy tree and set it ablaze. His eyes turned black as he grinned, the fire a bright reflection in his eyes.

"_Howling Ice!" _He sent forth millions of sharp, tiny icicles. Everyone started to run away as the weather turned colder and colder. The wind picked up, it could already pick up a person and throw them away, by now. Kage grinned and cackled insanely.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

A/N: TA DA! I'm sorry the last few chapters have mostly been focusing on Kage and everyone else. But, that will change soon! Promis! Okay, I'm going to go now. R&R!


End file.
